Providers of on-line or network-based services typically support user accounts into which users log to persist user account data, such as user names, passwords, addresses, payment information, preferences, etc. Such providers typically maintain their own proprietary, unique membership model including what types of membership data is maintained. When two separate on-line service providers desire to collaborate to extend the services or other functionality offered by one service provider with the services or functionality offered by the second service provider, the prior art methodology typically requires the two organizations to either 1) expend a large effort to bi-directionally synchronize the information associated with each organization's membership model and user account data, and/or 2) have one service entity proxy the session between the second service entity and the user. For technical and sometimes other reasons, such exchanges of data are not desirable. Moreover, for legal or other reasons, it is desirable and/or mandated by law or otherwise, that the data exchanged between a user and a first on-line service provider not flow through a second on-line service provider acting essentially as a proxy. This requirement, however, presents certain technical challenges when collaborating on-line service providers desire that their respective users experience a consistently branded service.
In light of the foregoing, a need in the art exists for methods, apparatuses and systems that facilitate collaboration between on-line service entities. A need in the art further exists for methods, apparatuses and system facilitating the integration of services offered by a first on-line service entity into the services provided by a second on-line service entity. A need further exists for methods, apparatuses and systems that allow for seamless, virtual integration of on-line service functionality without having one on-line service entity acting as a proxy for a second on-line service entity. Embodiments of the present invention substantially fulfill these needs.